Mahon, I Loved Her
by IfOnlyThereWasAHunter
Summary: John Cena, Stephanie,drinking death, baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1John Gets Soft.

"John!" She suddenly squealed , it was reasonable, my hand was sudenly up her shirt.

"Come on Steph." I pulled my hand away and started to kiss her neck. "What are you not in the mood?"

"Damn you John Cena." She laughed and startd to kiss me. I kissed her deeper taking the dominancy in our kiss. We were really getting somewhere when we heard crying. "Oh John she woke up." Steph raced back to the back bedroom to tend to her and Hunter's baby girl Ava.

Her and Hunter got a divorce last year after some difficulties involving the show. Luckily for her and the baby, I was there to put the pieces back together. Stephanie was only seventeen when her and Hunter got married, and he was only twenty. Let's see that would make me fifteen, and I watched closely through worried eyes. Hunter's my brother and I'd seen the way he treated women. He didn't hit then or anything, but he normally just screwed them and left them. But he fell head over heels in love with Steph, I don't blame him. She is really easy to love, trust me I do. My brother just got worn down too easily. After Vince found out Steph was pregnant, he got pissed. Though Steph and Hunter had been together for two years, he didn't think his nineteen year old daughter was ready for kids. I began to really worry about their relationship, Hunter crumbles under pressure, and Vince just kept adding more and more to his already heavy load. A year after Ava was born Hunter left. He couldn't take it, so he gave up. She came to me the night he left, crying.

FLASHBACK

"Steph what's wrong?"

"He left. He was gone when I got home."

"Honey, are you ok?"

"He left me a note, i can keeo the baby, but he wants the house. Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can."

END FLASHBACK

Stephanie came out holding Ava. "She's hungry." I stood up automatically and went to the kitchen.

"Bottle or food?"

"Bottle." I heated the bottle and brought it back out. "Want to feed her?" I nodded and smiled. Steph shifted the baby to my arms and I kissed them both. Ava started to eat and I laid with her. Steohanie sat down and put my head in her lap. "You make a great uncle."

"I don't want to be an uncle anymore."

"You can't get out of it, it's blood."

"She's young enough, we could change that."

"John, I don't understand."

I sat up and took the sleeping baby back to bed. When I came back I dimmed the lights and turned on the radio. I slowly and slightly leaned over her. "May I have this dance?" I reached out and she slipped her hand in mine. We wrapped out arms around each other and rocked back and forth.

"Johnny, I really don't understand." She lifted her head off my shoulder. "Please explain."

"I love this song, just dance." I placed my hand on the back of her neck and twirled her hair. She laid her head down and filled the little space that was between us we had. When the song was over we stood there, continuing to hug, both of us waiting for me to talk. "Stephanie, you are the light that guides me, the girl that holds me. You are the shine in my eyes, the stars in my night, though I will stay hard and true, may I marry you?" I dropped to one knee and held only her left hand.

"Oh, John I don't know what to say." She smiled and I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Then say what it is you need to say." I stood back up and kissed her. "That would be a yes or no." I joked.

"You're my ex-husbands brother." She whispered.

"Don't go holding that against me. I'm not anything like him. He's not ready to settle down, I fell in love with you and in all rality we have been settled down."

"John, I'm not angry. And you shouldn't be either. You're not anything like him, I know. but after my frst marriage, everything with relationships, I don't know, I'm really skeptical." She kissed me quickly and pulled away, I slightly tightened my grip but she wigled out. "I'm going to think and probably drnk, I'll be back." She grabbed her purse and keys and practically ranout the door. With nothing better to do now I made myself comfortable and laid on the couch. After flipping through the channels a few times I figured there was nothing on T.V so I went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning Steohanie wasn't in bed so I felt the sheets. Cold. Either she didn;t come home or she didn't come to bed. I grabbed my sweats and stretched my way out of the bedroom. I tiptoed to the baby's room, she ws still sleeping. "Steph?" I quietly called. Nothing. "Honey?" Still nothing. I approached the kitchen slowly and carefully in case she was still asleep. But I didn't smell anything, and she almost always cooked breakfast, there wasn't even coffee in the air. I went through the dining room and noticed the paper wasn't on the table. My last hope was that she had passed out on the couch, as awful as that sounds I was really hopeful it happened. I creeped into the living room afraid f what I'd find. I shouldn't have worried, I didn't find anything.

She hadn't come home. I pulled out my phone and called her best friend Torrie. "Hey it's John, have you seen or heard from Steph?"

"No." Was her simple answer, we didn't really like each other.

"Bitch." It was then I started to really freak. I tried a few more people I thought she'd run too, but when no one answered, or had an answer, I gave up n resources and went out looking for her myself. I dressed Ava, and ut her in her carseat, then I started the truck and drove away. When I got down the hill I blew. "Where the hell could she have gone!" I shouted. The baby startd crying and I pulled over. "I'm sorry honey, your mom is worrying me." I gave her a pacifier and she stopped crying. "Shh, daddy's good girl." I guess the baby snapped me into reality, I not only neded to find my girlfriend I needed to find her mom. I stopped at every bar in town, showing pictures asking questions, but no one had seen her. I had one bar left a sports bar called Teri Mae's "Have you seen this woman?"

"Yeah, she was in here last night. Little late, she left at around 11:30."

"Please tell me that she left alone."

"Yeah, what you her boyfriend?"

"Which way did she go?" I asked, avoiding that question.

"The way you came, towards San Jose and Concord. You guys live that way?"

"Yeah, off four, right before it turns into 242."

"You hear all those sirens last night?"

"Sirens?" I leaned onto the bar a little more. "What for?"

"There was a bad accident, 3 people died. 2 ladies and a little boy."

"What kinda car?"

"I don't know. Couldn't tell. They were pretty beat up."

"Shit," I mumbled. "thanks girly." I left there and headed for the nearest hospital. I had a bad feeling that she was hurt, or dead.


	2. Chapter 2

When I rushed into the hospital I saw some familer faces. And that wasn't a good sign. Vince, Linda, Shane and even Hunter were all sitting there crying. Shawn was pacing, but he looked just as upset as the others. "Is she here?"

"Yeah." Shane said through sobs. "Sit." I took a seat next to Hunter and hugged my brother.

"Where is she?" Hunter pointed down the hall and I saw the O.R sign on a door. "She gonna be ok?" No one spoke so I took it pretty bad. "She needs to eat, do the nurses have a microwave?"

"Shut up." Hunter rolled his eyes and looked away. "Give me my daughter. I handed Ava over to him and he rocked gently in his rather large arms. "Daddy will feed you." He carried her and the jar to the nurse's station and using his charm he got then to let him use their microwave. When he came back he fed her and laid her back down. "Why were'nt you with her last night?" He quietly asked me.

"She was nervous, she wanted time to herself."

"What made her nervous?"

"I, I did. I asked her to marry me, Hunter."

"Kiddo, you're only eighteen. You're not ready to be married. Just drop it, don't marry her if she, you know, makes it. I couldn't stand listening to Hunter talk anymore.

"She's gonna make it. She's a strong girl. She's strong, she is bro."

"You didn't see her before the surgery. She was in a coma. Burns and bruises covered most of her body, her head was bandaged and bloody. And one arm and one leg was broken and casted." He paused and shook his hair. "I know she's strong, but no one can live through that."

"We waited for awhile and I had a few "nice" conversations with Vince and Linda. Linda hugged on me and Hunter for a while, as Vince didn't want to be touched. "John, we haven't talked in a long time. You and Steph seeing each other?"

"Yes. Shawn we don't talk for a reason."

"What would that be?"

"Because you say the worst things at the worst times."

"John, I was trying to help."

"Fuck off."

"Whoa you two." Hunter piped up. "Shawn, why don't you go?" Hunter stood and walked Shawn out.

OUTSIDE

"Do they know yet Hunter?"

"I haven't told them. It's a big change."

"I'll see you at home." Shawn leaned up, but Hunter pushed him away.

"I don't want then to see." Hunter squeezed Shawn's shoulder and came back in.

BACK INSIDE

"She's out but we can't see her. Not yet." I whispered.

"Who's seeing her first?"

"Vince and the baby." I shivered involuntarily. "The he's taking Ava to his and Linda's."

"I can take her if he wants to stay."

"Naw, he's basically biting at the bit to get out of here. I think he was to be with Ava, it's like having a piece of Steph with him."

"I know, that's why I want her."

"Bro, you were married to her, you have memories all over your house. So do I, Steph hasn't lived in their new house.. Let Vince take Ava."

"Fine." Hunter sat down and messed with his hair. We were all silent for a few minutes and then we heard a loud beeping and saw nurses scurrying towards Steph's room. Me and Hunter raced over there and watched through the window. They shocked her a few times and nothing happened. Then we watched the heart moniter flat line and Steph's body go limp. Vince was on the other side of me bawling, Hunter reached oer me and grabbed his arm. "Go say goodbye."

"She can't hear me." VInce pulled his arm away and left. We all followed him, we didn't want to watch her get covered.

AT HUNTER'S HOUSE

"Honey is everyhting ok?"

"She's gone."

"Oh baby." Shawn wrapped his arms around Hunter and pulled him close. "You ok babe?"

"Shawn I can't think right now, just let me go." Hunter tried to pull away but Shawn followed his pulls. "Shawn, baby. Please."

"Hunter, sit down you need some rest."

"Baby let me eat something I haven't had anything all day." Hunter kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"I'm making dinner in an hour so don't eat to much."

"Fine." He grabbed a cheese stick out of the fridge and sat on the couch with his arm around Shawn.

"We have to tell them."

"Two of them lost their daughter today, Shane lost his sister, and John lost his fiancee. Let it wait." Hunter kissed Shawn and someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Hunter straightened himself and moved away from Shawn.

"Hello boys." Vince said. "I have an idea for the show."

"Vince, Stephanie died can we talk buisness later?" Hunter asked.

"My point is Steph died today, I have an angle for that."

"What?" Hunter asked snootily.

"You killed her."

"What!"

"Come on it will be perfect, the fans aren't to fond of you right now anyway, so you killed her."

"No I didn't."

"I know Hunter, but they don't have to."

"You know what i do?"

"What's that Mr. Helmsley?"

"I quit." Hunter said. "Oh, you want to know something else?"

"What Mr. Helmsley?"

"I'm gay." He leaned over and kissed Shawn. "And I want your son." Vince stormed out.

"You don't realy want Shane do you baby?"

"No." Hunter placed his hand on Shawn's back and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Closets Are Full Of Secrets

Hunter and Shawn stepped out of Shawn's car three days later at Stephanie's funeral. Shawn held Hunter's hand and grinned. "I love you."

"Only Vince knows baby."

"I know. We can tell the others soon." Shawn squeezed Hunter's hand one last strong time and then slipped it away. "You ready for this?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

30 MINUTES LATER

"That was a nice service." Linda smiled. "I'm glad everything went well." I hugged her and looked over at Hunter, him and Shawn were sitting little too close and smiling a little too much.

"Linda, I need to talk to my brother." I was half way across the room to them when I got stopped by Vince.

"Talkng to the quitter, huh?"

"No sir. I'm talking to my brother." I turned away from him and avoided Shane the rest of the way. "Hunter, Shawn." They scooted down the bench so I could sit next to them, I stood. "You guys ok? You've been hanging out together for a long time?"

"We're just upset. Steph was my baby's mom."

"True, what's your deal Shawn?"

"Me and Steph were close. Really good friends, I've had just as rough a day as you have."

"Whatever." Something was up and I was determined to find out what. "You guys want to come over later?"

"Um, hon-Hunter?" Shawn stopped himself.

"Sure, we have something to tell you Linda and Shane, so make sure they get invited too."

"Fine."

2 HOURS LATER

"Well, we all know I was married to Stephanie, and we all know I loved her. Man did I love her. When Vince told me about his idea for a storyline, I couldn't kill her, even falsely. After the divorce I was torn, I loved her and Ava, but the show and my own personal emotions were keeping me from going back to her. I gave up the only two girls I'd ever love, and I'd never love again. But things have changed. I do have a new love, and they're in this very room." We all looked at Linda.

"Hunter I." Linda started.

"Not you."

Shane sighed. "It's not me is it, fairy boy?"

"No dumbass." Hunter blushed, thinking back to what he said to Vince three days earlier. "And I don't do incest relationships, so it's not John either."

"That leaves me baby." Shawn stood and kissed him, we all sat in shock.

"How long?" I angrily asked.

"About a month after the divorce." Hunter answered.

"Did you know while you were married?" Linda asked quietly.

"Not really, I wondered why I'd stare at Shawn so much."

"Oh, thank you baby." Shawn giggled at the compliment.

"Hunter did Steph know?"

"She was the only one that did. She asked me to get back with her ant one point, and I couldn't. I was with Shawn and I told her that."

"How'd she take it?"

"She was upset, but she was glad I was happy. I guess all in all, as bad as it hurt her, she was gla she didn't have to go through another marriage, or even relationship with me again." He chuckled. "And as much as I love her now, she's just Steph, just a friend."

"She was never just Steph. She was a beautiful, strong, loving girl, and it's my fault she's gone."

"What's going on?"

"I asked her to marry me the night of the car accident. She left to think, but she went to a bar and on her way home she got in an accident. If I wouldn't have asked she wouldn't have left."

"John, don't torture yourself, if you wouldn't have asked her, you would've said something to piss her off, or done something stupid, or she would've said or done something stupid and left. No matter what if it was her time to go, she would've gone." Hunter tried.

"Hunter, she didn't even know how much I loved her." I paused. "I didn't say goodbye."

"None of us did if you remember. None of us had the time." Hunter hugged me. "You're ok"

"Well, we oughta go." Linda stood and grabbed Shane. "We'll see you all later."

The room got awfully quiet, the only noise was coming from my sobs. "Hunter baby, the cat?"

"If you need to feed your damn cat go do it. I'll se you at home."

"Oh, and how will you get there?"

"I don't know, but I need to talk to John." Hunter signaled and Shawn left. "John, I felt the same way when I left her. If I would've said one thing differently, we would still be together. I also felt that way when granpa died."

"Hunter we live 600 miles from granpa's house and we've moved closer."

"Exactly, if we would've visited him more, if we would've called more often then we did. It sounds rediculous, but I blamed myself."

"Hunter there was nothing you could've done."

"There's nothing you could've either. Nor for grandpa, and not for Steph."

"I should've waited to ask her."

"No, now at least she knew you cared. You were wiling to take her and her baby into the family, and you proved it." Hunter hugged me and stood. "You loved her didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Do what I did with granpa, write it down and lay it on her grave." Hunter left.

"Write it, huh?" I asked myself as I watched him get in the car. I sat at the table with a notebook. "I don't know what to say."

I I loved you the day you met me

I wept the day you left

I sit here thinking

What could I have done?

I tried so hard to tell you

I looked so hard to find you

Now you're gone and I'm alone

Don't truely live me baby

I need and love you Stephanie

/I 

I looked at what I had written. "Good enough." I took it down and copied it, Blew it up and laminated it. Then I called Hunter. "I need you to come with me." We met at the cemetary and I sat by her grave. "What do I do Hunter?"

"Lay it down." I did. "Kiss your hand." I did. "Place you hand on her grave." I did. "Now let's go."


End file.
